The Vampire I Loved
'The Vampire I loved '(ワタシが愛した吸血鬼, Watashi ga Aishita Kyūketsuki) is the 23rd episode of the D.Gray-man anime. Short Summary Eliade and Krory continue fighting, resulting in Krory killing her. Krory theorizes that the plant that General Cross gave him is likely what activated Krory's innocence, but is unable to tell Allen and Lavi where he went after his visit. Krory decides to join Allen and Lavi back to the Black Order. Long Summary Back when Krory’s grandfather was alive, he had adorned the castle with things he had gathered on his travels, and had a particular love for the ancient breeds of flowers he had collected. Since these flowers would attack guests, the rumours of them being vampires began to spread. His grandfather tells Krory it will be one day his responsibility to stay in the castle and tend to the flowers, and doing so will bring him happiness. After his grandfather finally passed, Krory was left all alone and since he had already been branded an outsider, he stayed in the castle and tended to the flowers just like his grandfather wanted. He one day realises he has nothing to his name and no one to love him, but Eliade accepted him. In the present, George and the villagers continue to watch over the castle from the safety of their village, and when they turn to ask Bookman what is going on, they realise he has gone. In the meantime, Lavi and Allen continue to struggle with the carnivorous plants, but when Lavi ends up in the maw of one of them, Allen remembers how Cross had dealt with them in the past -- they must tell the flowers they love them, because they do not attack people who show them affection. With that, the two frantically tell the flowers they love them. In the meantime, Eliade blasts orbs at Krory, which have the ability to suck out the moisture from whatever they touch. After killing several of the flowers with them, she manages to hit Krory, who as a result loses the moisture in his right arm. When he is angered by the fact she had destroyed some of his grandfather’s plants, she calls him out for blaming his grandfather for his pathetic life, as well as calling him a coward. The two then resume their battle. While Allen and Lavi manage to free themselves from the flowers’ grasp, thanks to Eliade’s power, Krory has now lost all the moisture from his body and falls lifelessly to the ground. She reverts to her human form and approaches him, telling him goodbye. But at that moment, Krory lunges at her neck with what little power he has left and drinks her blood, with Allen and Lavi arriving just in time to see. As she thinks back to her past, Eliade recalls that even though she was more beautiful than most women, they had something she would never experience -- the feeling of being in love. Any man who approached her would ultimately be killed by her, so she needed a man who would not break so easily. Ultimately all she wanted in life was to love and be loved in return by a man who would not die by her touch. As Eliade disintegrates she lets Krory know she has always wanted to love him and she always tried her best to do so. Krory is distraught when he realises what he has done and simply wants to die for killing the woman he loved. Nevertheless, Allen approaches Krory, bluntly telling him that he killed an Akuma and he ultimately had no choice -- if he wants Eliade’s death to mean something then he should become an exorcist. Some time later, Krory confirms that Cross did pay him a visit to return a pot with the bulb of a carnivorous flower inside. Allen recognises the pot as the one which housed “Roseanne”, a carnivorous flower he had to help take care of while he was under the care of Cross. Krory explains that the flower quickly withered away after it bit his hand, and he was left struggling to breath while all his teeth fell out. However, they were quickly replaced by a set of fangs accompanied by an uncontrollable blood lust. Lavi and Allen conclude it must have been the work of Innocence, which was probably lying dormant until after Cross’ visit. After Krory tells them Cross was planning to head somewhere far away, he requests that they wait outside while he gathers his things so he could be alone for a while. The two head outside where they are surprised to see Bookman, but to their shock the castle suddenly explodes. Though to their relief, Krory emerges from the flames unharmed and he leaves the castle with the intention of becoming an exorcist. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes